


Only For You

by JulesHawke



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/pseuds/JulesHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan had a secret, one he never thought he'd use again but the look in Shepard's eyes and the need in him made him want to.  Just for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking at the stuff for Kaidan porn week and then listening to certain songs and this happened. What can I say other than enjoy.
> 
> I was listening to Cream by Prince when I started writing this, pretty appropriate.
> 
> Bioware owns all things Mass Effect, I'm just adding bits.

Kaidan closed and locked the door.  Finally they were alone, he’d waited for this moment during their forced shore leave.  Every time he thought they’d managed it someone would visit, or want something, or they would have to go somewhere.  Tonight he’d made it clear to all that they were not to be disturbed, by anyone for anything other than the end of the world, literally.

Shepard had wanted to go out for dinner.  He’d relented when she promised to wear something sexy for him.  She wanted a real date before they had to return to reality, he was happy to give it to her.  He was happy to give her whatever she wanted as long as she was with him.  They’d both dressed for the occasion.  She had worn a dress and that fact alone took his thoughts to other places because he loved seeing her long legs disappear beneath its hem.  But tonight she’d really gone all out.

When she’d walked down the stairs his breath had caught in his throat.  The dress was slinky, smooth and clung in all the right places.  It was sheer but lined to cover just enough, although the low cut of the neckline and the slit up the thigh were definitely meant to tease.  He’d found it hard to concentrate on conversation every time he looked at the curve of her breasts.  When they’d danced the exposed thigh made him swallow hard and she’d giggled at his obvious response as their hips ground together, the music only heightening the sensation of her body against his.

He turned from the door, his hand going to his tie to loosen it when he saw the look of want on her face and the way she licked her lips in anticipation.  He paused and took in the beauty before him.  He wanted nothing more than to get naked, to show her how much he needed her, wanted her, loved her.  He wanted her to know all those things before they had to go back to the war, go back to never knowing if either of them would live to see another day.  He wanted her to remember this night and an idea popped into his head as he saw her watching his hand as it lingered on his tie.

He loosened the tie enough to pop the top button on his shirt and saw her fingers curl as skin was exposed.  A grin tugged at his mouth as he decided to give her something she wouldn’t expect.  Kaidan had a secret, one even Joker hadn’t managed to discover.  He’d done many things in the time between BAat closing and him joining the Alliance.  Some he wasn’t proud of, some he’d done purely to survive.  One of those was going to come in handy right now.

‘Kaidan?’  She was looking at him in confusion as he brought up his omnitool.

One thing they shared was a love of twentieth century music.  As he linked his omnitool to the apartment sound system he brought up a song he thought was appropriate and with a deep breath let it play.  She looked up in surprise as the song started but quickly grinned as she recognised it.  Kaidan picked up on the beat with a sultry smile and she laughed as he slowly began to move.

He moved towards her, his feet moving in time to the music, his hips following as he closed the distance, slowly pulling his tie undone.  As he came within touching distance he slowly circled around her, coming to a stop in front of her and putting her hands on his tie, guiding her to pull it from around his neck.  He was sure the heat in her eyes matched his and it almost undid him but he wasn’t finished yet.

He did a slow pirouette, sliding his jacket from his shoulders, holding it on one finger before dropping it to the floor out of the way.  Circling her again, touching her shoulder and hip as he passed, he undid the buttons on his shirt, making sure to keep to the beat of the music, his hips rotating as he stood before her again.  Taking her hands he placed them on his hips and encouraged her to pull his shirt from his trousers which she did with a laugh as he moved to the beat.  He pulled back as she went to push it off his shoulders, leaving his shirt open and his chest exposed.

He felt heat pool below his belt at the want in her eyes and slid his hand down his chest and across his abdomen where it came to rest on the buttons of his trousers.  Keeping his hips moving and taking a couple of steps backwards he slowly undid the buttons and he heard her groan as he slowly slid down the zipper, making sure to part the trousers so she could see the boxers beneath.

This wasn’t the first time he’d done this, but this time he was doing it for someone he loved and the excitement and arousal was taking hold.  Expertly slipping out of his shoes he turned on his heel. Deliberately emphasising the movement he bent over as he slid his trousers down, taking his socks with them and he stepped out of them as they pooled on the floor.  She gasped as he took his time straightening, running his hands up his legs and across his backside.  He was finding it hard to control his own desires as he turned and looked at the open mouthed stare on her face.  It was pure lust now and it drove him on.

Once more he circled her, keeping time with the music, running his hand across her backside and kissing her shoulders.  He felt her shudder and smiled as he placed her hand on the waistband of his boxers when he stood in front of her.  Taking her hands in his he ran her fingers around the waistband but as she went to push them down he pulled back.  She groaned in frustration and he chuckled.  His brown eyes met hers as he ran both hands down his torso under his shirt and gracefully rolled his boxers over his hips, stopping before fully exposing his erect member.  He turned away and once more slowly bent over as he rolled his boxers over his thighs and stepped out of them.

Making sure to keep himself covered with the tail of his shirt he once more circled around her.  This time though he stopped behind her, unzipped her dress and pushed the straps off her shoulders, sliding his hands over her hips, following the fall of the dress.  He sucked in a breath when he realised she was naked underneath.  He turned her to face him and guided her hands to his chest, shivering with pleasure at her touch, urging her to run them up to his shoulders and push off his shirt before his hands found her backside and pulled her in to him.

He held her against him as the song drew to a close, rotating his hips and feeling her follow.  The hardness of his erection was almost painful as she moaned and pulled him down for a deep, heated kiss.  They hadn’t made it any further than the foyer but Kaidan couldn’t wait any longer.  He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him as he moved quickly and pinned her against the column near the piano.

Her tongue demanded entry to his mouth as he sheathed himself inside her, groaning at how ready she was for him.  His hunger for her was insatiable and as he pounded into her, the sound of flesh against flesh driving him harder, he felt her tighten around him as she screamed his name.  Control was lost.  He released into her like never before, he heard his own voice screaming, crying her name as his legs trembled and stars surrounded him.  He was panting heavily as the world around him came back into focus and he could feel her breast rubbing against him as she gasped for breath.

‘Fuck, Kaidan,’ she stuttered between gasps.  ‘That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.  Where did you learn to do that?’

‘I have my secrets,’ he grinned as he helped her to stand.

‘That had better be one secret only I know,’ she looked at him through eyes heavy with hunger and want.

‘Only for you, my love,’ he kissed her tenderly, stepped back and took her hand.  ‘Should we make use of the hot tub?’  He wanted so much more of this woman and he planned on making the most of their last night alone.

‘Most definitely,’ she grinned and allowed him to lead her upstairs, not bothering to hide the lingering gaze on his backside as he moved slightly ahead of her.  ‘Most definitely.’


End file.
